


"Don't you love me?"

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, and gets his inner 1/3 Italian on, hyde indirectly makes fun of the concept of being loved, it'll be very effective in the aftermath! ;), utterson feels provoked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-07 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Utterson had a hard time getting over that question.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	"Don't you love me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

“_Don't you love me?”_

Utterson had a hard time getting over that question.

Or the way Hyde had asked it.

Most people would have said it with desperation or the obvious intention of guilt tripping.

Not Hyde.

He had asked it with cynicism in his voice.

He had asked it leaning in the door frame of his office, with wicked eyes and a sneer on his face.

The lawyer knew that, had he asked Hyde the same question, the answer would have been 'No'.

And Hyde seemed to be convinced, that it was the same the other way around.

Utterson almost laughed at the thought.

Then he had an idea.

So Hyde would scoff at the idea of being loved by him?

Hah!

Maybe the lawyer was inexperienced in bed, but he _did_ know about setting the atmosphere.

His mother was one of the most famous opera singers from Italy. Music, drama and the stage, that had been her world.

Of course he would never be a primadonna assoluta, but in his character, he was more like her than people ever would pin him to be.

Gabriel John Utterson smirked and went to gather the things he would need tonight.

_Tonight the stage will belong to _ me _! _ I _ will be the star and _ he _ will be my bedazzled audience!_


End file.
